Atrapado
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Y Megumi no es nadie para negarsela a Aoshi ¿Qué podría nacer de este nuevo encuentro? Fic que participa del reto "Los Regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto.


"Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para **VeritaG** porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos".

 **.**

 **.**

 **Atrapado**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que Megumi llegó al Aoiya, para curar las heridas de Kenshin y de los demás que lucharon contra Shishio y sus hombres, había logrado evitar encontrarse a solas con Aoshi, y cuando habían más personas presentes simplemente lo ignoraba, o se retiraba cuando la situación lo permitía. Pese a que se encontraban durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, Aoshi pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, meditando sobre sus actos pasados en uno de los tantos templos de Kioto, por lo que tampoco le había sido difícil mantenerse alejada de su presencia. Y eso era algo que agradecía, la experiencia vivida con Kanryuu Takeda era algo que todavía dolía a Megumi y la presencia de Aoshi la hacía revivir ese pasado oscuro que luchaba día a día poder redimir: verlo la hacía sufrir.

Para Aoshi tampoco era agradable cruzarse con Megumi, reconocía en ella a una persona a la que había dañado mucho por culpa de una obsesión que amenazó con quitarle la cordura para siempre. La nueva era Meiji no era amigable con un cuarteto de hombres desfigurados que sólo sabían luchar y que habían sido entrenados para algo para lo cual nunca fueron requeridos; Shikijo, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Hannya, había querido demostrar a todo el mundo la valía de esos cuatro. Había soñado hacerlos los más fuertes, los más poderosos, los mejores. Pero al final sólo había conseguido ser el perro guardián de un hombre sin escrúpulos. Y no le había importado. No le había importado renunciar a su honor y a la grandeza que otrora hubieran podido tener los Onniwabanshu; buscando la gloria sólo consiguió hundirlos en el lodo. Y ni siquiera cuando los perdió logró comprender lo que había hecho. Realmente hubo un tiempo en el que perdió la razón.

Megumi y Kenshin eran dos figuras representativas de ese tiempo, de su locura.

Las cosas con Kenshin estaban resueltas. Ese último combate saldó cualquier cuenta pendiente que pudieran haber tenido. Había paz entre ellos después de que sus conflictos fueran resueltos del único modo en que podían resolverse las cosas entre dos hombres que se forjaron durante el bakumatsu y que ahora caminaban por el camino de la redención; un duelo de espadas.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que Misao estaba estrechamente relacionada con la decisión de volver sobre sus pasos para cobijarse nuevamente bajo el abrigo del Aoiya. Esa chica de ojos verdes siempre logró conmover su corazón, por eso decidió dejarla al cuidado de Okina y fingir que se había olvidado de su existencia; no mencionó su nombre, no le escribió una carta, mucho menos la visitó. Esa niña de sonrisa fácil y mirada traviesa siempre despertó en él sentimientos fraternales que podían interferir en los planes que había trazado para su futuro y los de su grupo. No necesitaba una mocosa a la que había que proteger, se dijo a sí mismo cuando la dejó, aunque en el fondo la dejaba porque le avergonzaba que viera aquello en lo que se estaba convirtiendo y temía ver aquella mirada esmeralda observándolo con decepción. No quería ser juzgado por la mujer que veía como a una hermana. Aunque finalmente no había conseguido evitar que Misao se decepcionara de él, ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarla a los ojos cuando intentó matar a Okina, simplemente se fue dando la espalda a Misao, huyendo de esa mirada enjuiciadora que debía tener la chica en ese instante.

Sin embargo tampoco pudo huir de ella, fue Kenshin quien lo trajo de vuelta, pero fueron esas lágrimas del porte de la luna de las que el pelirrojo le habló las que lograron conmover el corazón de Aoshi, un corazón que él pensaba duro y frío.

Aoshi intuía los sentimientos de Misao, y tras enterarse de todo lo que la chica hizo con la firme idea de encontrarlo, se convenció de que era producto de la idealización romantizada que tenía hacia él. La acogió como protegida siendo muy niña, la cuidó y le mostró una parte de él que no le había mostrado a nadie; la ternura que podía sentir por una hermana pequeña. Eso, sumado a la admiración que sentía por sus hazañas, por la fuerza e inteligencia que desde niña comprendía que él poseía la hicieron idealizarlo, como cualquier pequeña haría con su padre o hermano mayor. Sin embargo, la distancia que puso entre ambos consiguió que esa idealización creciera y que en su añoranza empezará a ilusionarse con sentimientos amorosos que para él era imposible corresponder. Él, que la tomó en sus brazos cuando era una bebe, que meció su columpio cuando era una niña pequeña, no podía verla como mujer. Reconocía y agradecía sus sentimientos honestos e impetuosos, pero era imposible convertir a una hermana en amante, y eso era lo que Misao siempre significó para él. Y lo único siempre significaría.

Con Megumi todo era diferentes. Las cosas entre ellos estaban lejos de estar en paz. Podía ver la turbación que sentía ella cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban, y él comprendía bastante bien lo que la mujer podía estar pensando, después de todo, para él tampoco era fácil encontrarse de cara con lo más oscuro de su pasado. Él, Aoshi Shinomori, quien desde muy joven se había jurado así mismo jamás perder su honor ni el de los oniwabanshu, estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar a una mujer que sólo luchaba por sobrevivir y por enmendar los errores que se vio obligada a cometer. Él, Aoshi Shinomori, que siempre aspiró a la gloria, no para él sino para quienes le seguían, se hundió en el fango al devolver a Megumi a las garras de Takeda, incluso al sugerirle morir sumida en la amargura en lugar de haber acabado inmediatamente con aquel monstruo codicioso, quien finalmente le arrebató aquello que consideraba su familia. Sus preciados amigos que no lo traicionaron aunque probablemente vieran que se estaban hundiendo junto a él.

Megumi intentaba por todos los medios no cruzarse con Aoshi Shinomori, y Aoshi, decidió hacerle las cosas más fáciles, salía temprano para irse a meditar al templo y regresaba al atardecer, procuraba no estar presente en cenas o en cualquier actividad en la que pudiera encontrarse con ella. Las pocas veces que coincidían, Megumi se retiraba inmediatamente. Él la observaba marchar. Su largo cabello azabache desprendía un suave aroma a azahar y sus anchas caderas se contoneaban rítmicamente, como en un baile suave y sensual.

Aoshi había decidido hacerle las cosas más fáciles, pero lentamente había querido complicarlas un poco más. Verla, aunque fuera para que se marchara rápidamente y ver su femenina figura darle la espalda mientras se alejaba de él comenzó a causarle una extraña fascinación.

Las cosas entre ellos estaban lejos de estar en paz, Aoshi se iba temprano, pero en el templo no lograba meditar. Shinomori aparecía de improviso frente a ella, pero Megumi lo ignoraba y se retiraba. Aoshi no despegaba su mirada de su femenina figura alejándose con una sensualidad de la que no era consciente, y pensaba en ella durante las largas horas muertas que ocupaba intentando meditar en el templo. Llegó a convencerse que esta nueva obsesión con Megumi se debía precisamente a que esa mujer, al igual que Kenshin, era una figura representativa de su pasado de locura, y como hizo con el pelirrojo, debía hacer que entre ellos ahora también hubiese paz.

Pero Megumi no era Kenshin, no era alguien con quien pudiera solucionar las cosas en un duelo, y esa era la única manera que Aoshi conocía para saldar un conflicto. Definitivamente tenía que buscar una alternativa, pero Aoshi no era de los que se acercan y ofrecen disculpas de manera humilde o con un obsequio significativo, que muestre la sinceridad del arrepentimiento. Eso era algo que Shinomori sólo podía describir como _patético_.

Hacía más de un mes que Megumi se paseaba por el Aoiya. Las heridas de Kenshin habían sido las más grave que el pelirrojo hubiese sufrido. El enfrentamiento con Aoshi, con Soujiro y finalmente con Shishio habían mermado enormemente sus fuerzas, y por muy resistente que fuera, su cuerpo ya no era el de un muchacho de 15, además, una vida de entrenamiento en técnicas tan poderosas como las del hiten mitsurugi y sobrepasando sus propios límites en sus luchas, pasaban la cuenta. Megumi, como médica y amiga, estaba consciente de todo eso, y era estricta con él, debía recuperarse bien aunque tuviesen que pasar mucho tiempo con sus amigos de Kioto. Aunque ella misma tuviese que exponerse a la mirada de Aoshi. Una mirada que cada día se le hacía más insistente.

Aoshi había pasado la noche en vela, por lo que se levantó más tarde de lo que acostumbrara. Estaba aún en su cuarto, escuchando los gritos animados de Misao y Yahiko que entrenaban en el patio del Aoiya. Sanosuke los molestaba y los conminaba a ayudarlo a retirar los escombros y encontrar una buena ubicación para los materiales de construcción. El Aoiya había quedado hecho un desastre y ahora que las heridas sanaban debían comenzar a trabajar en las tareas de reconstrucción. Sanosuke fue el primero en ponerse manos a la obra. _Su capacidad de recuperación es monstruosa_ , pensaba Aoshi, _sus puños quedaron hecho polvo y aún así ya está como si nada._ Sin duda era un idiota resistente.

Sus pensamientos paseaban entre los habitantes, habituales y pasajeros, del Aoiya hasta que la voz de la doctora traspasó las paredes de su habitación.

— Escúchame Ken-san, no puedes realizar ninguna actividad física por el momento, así que ni creas que te permitiré ir a ayudar a ese cabeza de pollo.

— Esta bien Megumi, no te preocupes. Prometo que cuidaré de mi salud — respondió con su amable sonrisa el pelirrojo.

— No creas que soy tonta. Sé perfectamente que siempre descuidas tu bienestar por ayudar a los demás.

— Esta vez no lo haré. Además es imposible siendo vigilado por tí — río.

— Lamentablemente ahora dejaré de vigilarte, se me están acabando los ungüentos para la cicatrización y debo ir al monte a buscar algunas plantas medicinales para hacer más.

— Te acompañaré.

— No, ya he dicho que debes reposar.

— Pero Megumi. Algunos de los soldados de Shishio aún no han sido capturados, probablemente están escondidos en la montaña. Es peligroso que vayas sola.

— He dicho que no — dijo enfática la doctora — ¡Kaoru! — llamó Megumi a la chica de ojos zarcos que pasaba con una bandejas hacia la cocina — tendré que salir un momento. No permitas que Kenshin haga ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

— ¡Cuenta con ello, Megumi! — respondió sonriente Kaoru — lo mantendré vigilado.

— Creo que sólo me queda darme por vencido — suspiró Kenshin resignado.

Las chicas sonrieron. Kaoru siguió en su faena y Megumi se apresuró en salir de casa.

— Puedes ganarle a tipos poderosos, pero pierdes frente a dos muchachas — dijo Aoshi saliendo de su cuarto.

— A veces es mejor dejarse vencer — dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa enigmática. — Pero me preocupa que Megumi vaya sola, podrías…

— La seguiré — interrumpió Aoshi para disponerse a salir rápidamente tras la doctora.

Megumi caminaba distraída, le gustaba recibir los rayos de sol sobre su blanca piel, los sentía cálidos y agradables al contacto. Poco a poco se fue internando en las montañas que rodeaban Kioto en búsqueda de sus apreciadas y tan necesarias hierbas medicinales, estaba concentrada buscando lo que necesitaba mientras sentía el aroma a hierba y musgo que entraba por su nariz, relajandola y distrayendola de cualquier otro tipo de pensamiento.

Megumi no estaba consciente de que era observada desde cerca. Aoshi había caminado tras sus pasos sin dejar que ella lo notara, silencioso y sin dejar huellas que lo delataran. Megumi se tomó el cabello y se arremango las mangas dejando sus delgados brazos al descubierto y se inclinó sobre la tierra húmeda para cortar las hierbas que necesitaba. Aoshi la observaba. Se descubrió embelesado mirando el rostro serio de la doctora diferenciando las hierbas que le servían de las que no, la tierra en sus manos blancas parecía no incomodarla y su cabello tomado dejaba al descubierto su delicada nuca. La concentración en su trabajo, la humedad y el calor hicieron que finas gotas de sudor corrieran por la frente de Megumi, por su mejilla y por su cuello hasta perderse bajo la ropa ajustada de la mujer. Aoshi observaba esas traviesas y brillantes gotas fascinado. No estaba ciego, siempre supo que Megumi era una mujer hermosa, como pocas, pero nunca se había detenido a observarla como en los últimos días, como en ese preciso momento.

Aoshi podía percibir la pasión que Megumi ponía en su profesión. La había visto curando con cuidado a Kenshin mientras le repetía que no debía olvidar su propio bienestar, la había escuchado reprendiendo a Sanosuke por ser tan inconsciente sin dejar de curar sus manos con delicadeza, la había visto con una actitud casi maternal cuando curaba a Misao asegurándole que haría lo posible para que la cicatriz en su cuerpo no se notara tanto. Y ahora estaba ahí, hincada en la tierra, buscando las plantas necesarias para hacer sus propias medicinas, sacandolas con cuidado de la tierra. Realizando esa tarea con concentración y seriedad, pero también con alegría, sus ojos marrones sonreían. Aoshi se sintió culpable por ser quien estuvo a punto de impedir que Megumi se encontrara con aquello que la hacía feliz, encerrándola en el dolor y la muerte que la confección de opio le proporcionaba. Pero también se sintió aliviado, y tal vez en algún punto feliz, por poderla observar ahora.

Shinomori no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le ocurría con esa doctora. Sólo sabía que así, oculto y observándola trabajar pensándose sola, estaba más tranquilo que con cualquier meditación. Era como si nada en el mundo le hiciera falta.

Megumi llenó una cesta con plantas arrancadas desde la raíz, limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su muñeca, dejando algo de tierra mojada sobre su frente. Rió al verse toda sucia y caminó hacia las aguas de un tranquilo río que había visto mientras caminaba. No había visto a nadie mientras caminaba en el bosque y pensandose sola decidió que no estaría mal darse un corto baño. Cuando Aoshi se percató de que Megumi se estaba quitando la ropa, un muy masculino impulso hizo que deseara contemplarla desnuda, sin embargo, quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se obligó a comportarse como un hombre respetuoso y no como lo haría un animal que cede a sus impulsos; se alejó del lugar, decidiendo esperarla en el camino de regreso a la ciudad. Se apoyó en un árbol y cerró los ojos, esperando.

Megumi se sumergió en las tranquilas y frías aguas del río quitando de su cuerpo los restos de tierra que su trabajo le había dejado. Estaba tranquila, le gustaba sentir el agua fría acariciando sus músculos, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Pero toda esa tranquilidad se vio truncada cuando escuchó la tosca voz de un hombre dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

— El sudor de una mujerzuela huele muy bien.

Megumi abrió los ojos y vio 3 hombres mirándola desde la orilla del río, llevaban uniformes negros y uno de ellos tenía su ropa en las manos, cerca de su nariz.

Megumi era una mujer de carácter fuerte que estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos si la situación lo requería, pero sabía que ahora estaba en total desventaja, sola frente a tres hombres, sin contar que se encontraba desnuda.

— Devuélvame mi ropa — dijo Megumi manteniendo la distancia.

— Yo creo que te ves mucho mejor sin ella — respondió el hombre — además — tiró de la tela haciendo que esta se rompiera — creo que se me ha roto — puso una cara de falso arrepentimiento — lo siento.

— Pues yo no pediré disculpas si rompo algo más que la tela de tu ropa — se escuchó la voz de Shinomori tras los hombres.

Un trío de inútiles no le causó problemas a Aoshi, quien se deshizo de ellos rápidamente.

— Gracias — dijo Megumi aún metida en el agua, cubriéndose con las manos.

Aoshi se quitó la gabardina blanca que siempre llevaba puesta y la dejó sobre unas rocas, luego se giró para que Megumi pudiera salir del agua. Ella se apresuró en salir y cubrirse con la gabardina, le quedaba grande y pensó que se vería graciosa, pero al menos servía para cubrirse. Realmente agradeció el gesto del ex-okashira.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Aoshi? — Preguntó Megumi plantandose frente a él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Como pocas veces lo hizo.

— Bien — fue su escueta respuesta.

— Tú, también resultaste herido en el enfrentamiento con Shishio. Yo debería haber tratado tus heridas también.

— No es necesario. Estoy acostumbrado a hacerme cargo de mis heridas.

— Aún así… cuando te negaste a ser atendido por mí, debí haber insistido más. Soy una doctora.

— Y no es gracias a mí — dijo Aoshí observándola con sus hermosos ojos celestes, fríos y severos consigo mismo.

Megumi bajo la mirada intentando encontrar qué decir. Aoshi puso su mano derecha en la barbilla de Megumi y con una suave caricia levantó su rostro haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente. Megumi se sonrojo al encontrarse nuevamente con el rostro de Shinomori, recordó lo mucho que le había gustado su apariencia para primera vez que lo vio; toda una delicia para la vista, había pensado. Después comenzó a detestarlo porque se había convertido en su principal obstáculo para huir de Takeda. No podía entender como un hombre que era seguido con tal nivel de lealtad podía resultar tan ruin como para mezclarse con un tipo tan despreciable como Takeda. En fin, _alguien con quien ella también se había mezclado,_ pensó Megumi suspirando.

— Yo — dijo Aoshi — no estoy feliz de recordar lo que te hice.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir para disculparte? — Preguntó Megumi alzando una ceja.

Aoshi miró a un costado, estaba realmente incómodo.

— Yo también me involucré con Takeda — dijo Megumi — tal vez mi opio haya destruído a más personas que tú y Battousai juntos. Realmente no tengo como saber la magnitud del dolor que cause y ni siquiera tengo a quien pedirle disculpas.

— Megumi…

— Con esto quiero decir que creo en las segundas oportunidades. Si yo la obtuve no voy a negarme a que la tengas también.

— ¿Estamos en paz?

— Sí. Ahora podemos decir que estamos en paz.

Se miraron a los ojos largamente y ambos sintieron la tensión que estar a solas les causaba. Tal vez de no mediar ese turbio pasado entre ambos hubieran decidido dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos, pero ambos sabían que entre ellos las cosas debían ser más pausadas hasta que sus heridas sanaran bien y no hubiese riesgos de que se volvieran a abrir.

Megumi y Aoshi comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos, él se dejó examinar por la doctora cuando estuvieron de regreso en el Aoiya y Aoshi comenzó a desayunar junto a los demás. Ya no era necesario levantarse apenas amanecía para marchar al templo; en el perfume a azahar que inundaba sus días encontraba mayor paz que en cualquier otro sitio.

Cuando el Aoiya estuvo completamente reparado y todos sus habitantes, habituales y pasajeros, estuvieron recuperados, Kenshin y los demás decidieron volver a Tokio. Kaoru anhelaba volver a abrir su dojo y Megumi retomar sus responsabilidades como médico. Sanosuke estaba deseando salir a apostar con sus amigos, Yahiko quería ver a Tsubame, aunque lo negara, y Kenshin, Kenshin quería retomar la vida pacífica que soñaba junto a Kaoru.

A los pocos días de volver a Tokio, Megumi comenzó a extrañar la silenciosa compañía de Aoshi. Desde que decidió que no era nadie para negarle una segunda oportunidad, ya que ella misma también la obtuvo, los fantasmas de ese oscuro pasado comenzaron a desaparecer y la presencia de Aoshi cada vez se le hacía más agradable; era un hombre inteligente y atractivo que se apasionaba por aquello que deseaba. Esa pasión fue la que lo condujo por malos caminos, pero también podía convertirse en algo que lo salvara y le diera una vida nueva. O al menos eso era lo que Megumi creía.

A los pocos días de su marcha, Aoshi echo de menos el aroma que desprendía el cabello de Megumi, las hebras azabaches meciéndose por su espalda cuando caminaba, sus caderas que parecían danzar cuando caminaba, sus ojos marrones y esa mirada sincera y traviesa. Sus labios sensuales que no podía evitar desear besar. Sí, Megumi se había transformado en su nueva obsesión.

Al principio, había resultado sorpresivo para Aoshi encontrarse pensando en Megumi, después apareció cierto temor ya que no quería obsesionarse con algo, o alguien, al punto de perder la cordura que tanto trabajo le había costado recuperar. Pero finalmente, aceptó lo que sentía y decidió ir por ello, no como antes solía hacerlo, sin precipitarse. Tenía tiempo por delante y se tomaría las cosas con calma. Por eso decidió quedarse Kioto.

Megumi y Aoshi comenzaron a escribirse frecuentemente. Para ella, ese intercambio epistolar se convirtió en una especie de diario de vida en el cual le contaba todo aquello que veía, escuchaba y pensaba. Para Aoshi, por otro lado, se convirtió en la manera de reescribir y resignificar un poco de su historia. Poco a poco Aizu comenzó a estar presente en las cartas. Megumi conservaba esperanzas de que alguien de su familia siguiera con vida y tal vez estando en Aizu algún día podría reencontrarse con alguien.

Pasaron muchas cosas antes de que Megumi finalmente decidiera instalarse en Aizu, ciertamente los acontecimientos en la vida de sus amigos influían en que se tardara en tomar la decisión final, aunque en el fondo también tenía miedo. Miedo de esperar eternamente por la familia que nunca llegaría. Aoshi se hizo cargo de este temor y finalmente Megumi comprendió que también podía crear una nueva familia, que si alguien llegaba desde el pasado sería un regalo que recibiría con alegría, pero que la familia que anhelaba ahora se llamaba Aoshi Shinomori. Un hombre que detestó, pero que mereció una segunda oportunidad. Un hombre que ahora amaba completamente.

Sanosuke emprendió un largo viaje, su espíritu libre y aventurero, sumado a pequeños problemitas con la policía, lo impulsaron a marchar a tierras extranjeras. Kenshin y Kaoru consumaron su amor entregándose por siempre el uno al otro, su matrimonio fue sencillo y hermoso. Misao se convirtió en una excelente líder para los oniwabanshu y mantuvo tratos, de todo tipo, con la policía. Y Megumi marchó a Aizu, firmemente sujeta del brazo del hombre que amaba. Y Aoshi pudo sonreír, porque el aroma que le daba paz descansaba en sus brazos cada noche y llenaba de alegría sus mañanas.

 **FIN**


End file.
